Can't Let Go
by Ozlice101
Summary: We all know how much of a computer genius Kirito is. What is Asuna's reaction when she finds him playing a ridiculously hard video game known as Geomerty Dash? ONESHOT


_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**_

Asuna knocked on the door to Kirito's room. She heard him call for her to come in, and did so, sitting down on the teen's bed. He was playing with his computer with his headphones on, repeatedly tapping the spacebar to make a small block-like object bounce on the screen through a heavy obstacle course.

"Whatcha playing?" She wondered, watching the red and white block crash into a spike and explode.

Kirito pulled down his headphones so they were around his neck and answered, "Geometry Dash."

"Can I try?" Asuna asked.

"Sure." Kirito stood and allowed Asuna to sit where he previously was, placing the headset on her. He exited the level he'd been playing, labeled 'Can't Let Go' and scrolled until he found a level called 'Stereo Madness'. "Have fun."

As soon as he clicked the stage, the block from earlier appeared in the middle of the screen and a dubstep tune began playing in her ears. The block slid across a level surface until a spike blocked its path. Asuna clicked space and jumped over it, doing the same when two more spikes came into view.

"This isn't that hard." She said, remembering that Kirito's level had looked like.

"Wait for it..." Kirito smirked.

Unsure what he meant, Asuna continued to play, bouncing up a flight of stairs and crashing right into a spike positioned on the top step. She gaped at the screen for a moment, trying to analyze what had just happened. The level began again, and Asuna quickly clicked pause.

"That's not right! How was I supposed to know it was there!?" She demanded, looking over her shoulder at Kirito.

He responded, "Practice."

"Okay." Asuna tried again several times, only to die everytime where she did the first. She growled in irritation and stood, pushing the headphones into Kirito's chest. "I'm good with just watching you play." She mumbled as she sat on his bed again.

"Have it your way." Kirito said with a shrug as he started up the level he'd played earlier.

As he slid through the course his head bounced to the rhythm of the music, which seemed to perfectly match when he jumped. Near the middle of the level the background turned black and Kirito began to loudly hum the tune while he played.

"Hm-hm-hm-hm hm, hm, hm hm-hm-hm-hm hm, hm" The raven-haired boy sang, his head moving in sync with every syllable.

Asuna couldn't believe how well he did, considering how many things were bombarding him at once on the screen. It seemed like there was an endless supply of spikes to jump over and tight spaces to wiggle out of. To make matters worse, if he feel then scattered at the bottom there were millions of tiny spikes that changed color with the background.

One minute and twenty-seven seconds later Kirito completed the level. He smiled with satisfaction glanced over at Asuna, who was wearing a shocked expression.

"How did you do that?" She marveled.

Kirito looked back at the screen. "Lots and lots of practice."

Asuna wondered, "What's the hardest level on this game?"

"It's called 'The Ultimate Phase', and I can't beat it. I'm only around 50 percent." Kirito admitted. "Wanna see?"

"Sure."

Kirito brought up the level. It started out kind of normal, with the block sliding out into a field of red blocks and spikes. Then, as the level progressed there were tons of rings that the block slipped through, either flipping it upside down or flipping it rightside up again, and the block seemed to bounce in thin air as it moved between the rings.

Then, it passed through a dark red one that transformed the block into a ship, and the pace of the game increased at least tenfold, sending the ship rocketing through a narrow, spike infested trail. In about five seconds it was over, and the game slowed again; the ship now a ufo that bounced through the tiny gaps between multiple saw blades.

Once again, the avatar slipped past a ring, speeding up the tempo and turning the ufo back into not one, but two blocks. They bounced off of what seemed like each other, both blocks evading their on set of obstacles. Bright lights flashed as they went by, making it hard for Asuna to even see the avatars bounce through the level Without slowing down the blocks changed back into a single ufo that dodged more saw blades, only to revert to it's previous state seconds later.

Next, the blocks became silver arrow heads that trailed a line of white behind themselves, trading places every now and again as the top and bottom arrow. After that the arrows merged to form a ball that resembled a hedgehog when curled up, sticking to the top and bottom of the course. All of that happened in less than half of the level, and just as the next ring came up Kirito crashed and exploded.

Asuna sat gaping once more on her friend's bed, unable to process the difficulty of the game he played so well. "Holy crap!" She whispered once she found the words.

"Yeah, it's a pain." Kirito replied.

"That's an understatement." The brunette argued.

Kirito laughed. "You know it's not that hard once you've played for awhile."

"That may apply to you, mister computer genius, but i'm not very good at games that aren't virtual reality." Asuna pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Wanna bet?" Challenged her partner, a expectant smirk spreading across his cheeks.

"Sure, i'll bet." She stood and continued, "And i'm going to win."

"Alright, see you tomorrow after lunch for a showdown at every level?"

"You bet." Asuna steamed as she stomped out of his room.

The next day when the showdown ensued, Asuna got creamed in the first ten minutes.

 **All done! Hope everyone enjoyed it. I didn't write the showdown because it would be really uneventful, so I just wrote the outcome.**


End file.
